Musek To My Ears
by Ziirroh
Summary: I tried to be punny. You are my muse. Provide me with prompts, and when I have the time and motivation I'll write 'em. Can border on being nsfw, but not enough to change the rating. You'll also see random stories from myself here, ones that I didn't consider outstanding enough to be published separately.
1. It Was As If

**A/N: Something I wrote after seeing a ****prompt** of tumblr user Eviipaladin. Slightly nsfw at the end, but nothing too dangerous to amp this up to mature. At least I don't think so. White Rose ship btw.

**Will post some stuff I did on tumblr first then work on other people's prompts.**

* * *

It was as if she were a princess.

Ruby could only think this as she stared at the girl from across the room.

The music was loud, and the people were obnoxious. Not to mention the punch she was drinking was obviously spiked. However, all that seemed null to her as she watched the radiant beauty sitting alone on the sofa.

She didn't know the girl's name, but she was going to soon.

She pushed off the kitchen counter she was leaning against, cup in hand, and wove her way through the crowd that undulated unrhythmically with the beat. All the while, she kept her eyes locked onto that girl.

It was as if she were an angel.

Ruby had reached her, the girl noting her presence and looking up at her quizzically.

Ruby's palms felt sweaty, making her nearly drop her cup. Her throat had suddenly become dry, and her mind a blank slate.

Where had her earlier confidence gone?

Before she could attempt at uttering a word, the girl spoke.

"Do you need something?" She studies Ruby with a look of suspicion. Gods, she felt so insignificant under her scrutiny.

"I- I was wondering if you'd like some company?" Ruby offered meekly.

The girl contemplates this, a slight sign of surprise present in her crystalline eyes.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind." She answers after what felt like an eternity.

Ruby sighs in relief and plops down next to her on the sofa, sloshing some of her punch out of the cup.

"Watch what you're doing!" The girl scolds her.

Ruby smiles sheepishly at her in apology. The girl huffs and looks away, giving Ruby some time to…appreciate her some more.

The girl was petite, small enough that Ruby could probably carry her if she tried. She was quite pale, but it wasn't a sickly pallor, she almost seemed like a porcelain doll. Ruby had noticed there was a scar over her left eye and her hair was a shimmering silver. It was those two traits that attracted Ruby's attention to this girl.

The girl turned to face her suddenly, causing Ruby to jolt in her seat. Ruby laughed nervously as the girl stared her down with a scowl, expecting the girl to leave or tell her off. Instead, she surprised Ruby by taking her cup and drinking from it.

Ruby gaped at the girl chugging down the punch. It wasn't really an issue, since Ruby had already had a few cups before that one. The problem was the fact that it was spiked, and Ruby wasn't sure if the girl was aware of that.

"U- Um, y'know that was-" Ruby was cut off before she could finish her nervous stammering.

"Get me another one." The girl commanded, thrusting the empty cup in Ruby's face. Ruby could only stare dumbfounded at the object, then at the girl, who only gave her a stern glare.

Ruby grabbed the cup and rushed off to the punch bowl, getting an extra cup as well, before returning. The pale girl chugged the next cup down as well as the extra one Ruby had intended for herself. Ruby could only watch in astonishment. She hoped the girl wouldn't get herself terribly drunk. She didn't seem the type that could hold liquor.

Luckily she didn't ask for more, for she grabbed Ruby by the arm and proceeded to drag her off, away from the noise to a more secluded spot in the house.

When they entered an empty room the pale girl locked the door behind them. Before she could think about the implications, Ruby was surprised when she felt soft lips press roughly to hers. They were needy and hungry, and so very delicious.

Ruby didn't hesitate to return the desire with her own, licking and tugging on the girl's bottom lip until she was granted entry.

As their tongues clashed for dominance Ruby's legs bumped against the mattress, causing her to fall back onto the bed with the girl atop her.

Breaking apart for air, they used the time to hastily throw off their clothes before climbing fully onto the bed.

The girl sat on top of her with a seductive grin, a slick warmth pressed against her navel. Ruby was able to take in the sight of her bare form before allowing their passions to run its course.

Only one thought sounded in her mind at the image of her companion.

It was as if she were a goddess.


	2. Fall of an Empire

**A/N: Prompt suggested by tumblr user torchsexual. I forgot to mention that there's this writing meme for writers; equivalent to the pallet thing going around for artists. If you can't come up with your own prompt you can always select one from that. Lemme leave ya a link in case you're interested.**

** ziirroh,tumblr,com/post/91428749527/fandom-writing-meme**

**11 is what this one is, so I'd prefer ya not to choose that one just yet. Also working on 17 but being too much of a patoot to write it.**

* * *

This was not his day.

Roman thought as he felt the wind rushing around him.

Those darn kids just keep ruining his plans, and he wasn't even committing a crime this time!

Roman sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the flying Bullhead above gradually shrinking away.

Damn that Red. Bumping into him when the public transport vehicle's hatch was open. Who the hell even choreographs falling out of the sky as a promo for Beacon Academy? Crazy Headmasters, that's who.

Roman's hair whipped about wildly as he fell. He had lost his bowler hat immediately after falling out. The accessory having gotten toasted up in the Bullhead's rear engines.

He really liked that hat.

Luckily enough, his grip on his cane never faltered. He would hate having to lose his weapon too.

The Bullhead was only a speck now, reminding Torchwick that he should be panicking.

A strong gust of wind hit Roman suddenly, causing his body to turn, and he reflexively went spread-eagle.

Now that his back was towards the sky, he wished he could turn back around.

Roman could see the structures of downtown Vale quickly growing larger with every passing second.

"Oh great! This is just fantastic!" Roman shouted angrily at the winds.

"I don't suppose I'll land on something soft!" He cursed at the air.

_And now I'm talking to myself. Great._

Roman was able to make out the busy people of Vale moving about the streets below, and soon enough he was at level with some of the taller buildings.

_Well it was a good run while it lasted._

Roman closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Hopefully his Aura would be strong enough to protect him.

Junior whistled as he strolled out of his night club. Business was going well, despite the funds he had lost due to reconstruction when Blondie busted up his bar.

It was a great day to get some fresh air. The sky was clear of any storms, the sun shining warmly on him. Junior felt pretty good.

"Ah! Nothing could go wrong today." He said to himself.

The sounds of shocked gasps and mumbled distress told him otherwise.

Looking around him, Junior could see citizens looking up at the sky, some of them pointing at the air.

"What's got everyone so worked up?" He said curiously.

Following their gazes, Junior looked above himself to briefly see a figure right above him. Without much time to react it collided with him, making him lose his breath and land flat on his back on the sidewalk.

As Junior regained his senses, he recognized the weight on him to be a person.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite henchman." A familiar voice sang.

Junior groaned tiredly as he looked up at one of his least favorite people.

"Candlehead, what are you doing?" He grunted, unable to move with Roman sitting on him.

"It's Torchwick you fool." Roman corrected. "Oh, I just thought I'd drop by and see what you were up to." He said coolly.

"That's great and all, but do you think you could get off of me now?"


	3. The Light In My Hands

**A/N: A drabble done based off of another one of Eviipaladin's daily prompts, and of Skire's Freezerburn Blind AU. Really neat idea for an au if ya ask me.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss fidgeted under the gentle touches of Yang's fingertips hovering over her face. She was trying to hold up a piece of cloth over her eyes, but her lack of sight made her cover her nose.

"Don't worry Weiss, I got this." Yang gave her a lopsided smile. "Though I don't remember your eyes feeling so lumpy."

"Oh, you. Give me that." Weiss pulled the cloth from her grasp and proceeded to tie the blindfold over her eyes. As the darkness enveloped her Weiss became somewhat nervous.

"I've got it on, now what?" There was a slight waver to her voice, which Yang didn't fail to notice. She reached out to hold Weiss' petite hand, squeezing it gently.

"Well, let's start with something simple. I'll bring some things for you to touch and you'll tell me what they are." Weiss felt the warmth of Yang's hand leave hers, and she had to resist the urge to call her back to her side. It felt strange being unable to see, the darkness barring her vision made her feel an insecurity about her surroundings. The sounds of Yang's footsteps returning gave her some relief from the unknown.

"Okay, now reach out and touch this." Weiss tentatively moved a hand forward, towards the sound of Yang's voice, touching something soft. "What is this?" She wondered aloud, curiosity of the object enticing her to rove her fingers all over it.

"You have to guess silly, I can't just give you the answer." Weiss used both of her hands at this point, feeling mostly soft fuzz with seemingly random short protrusions. "Is this one of your stuffed animals?"

"Ding! Correct! But do you know which one?" Weiss thought it over, continuously turning the toy in her hands. "I think it's that wolf you always keep on the bed."

"Good job, now try this one." Yang replaced the plush with a new object. This one was oddly shaped and had a much durable surface compared to the toy. "What even is this?" Weiss said incredulous, "I don't remember anything like this being in your room."

Yang chuckled at this statement. "That's because it's not anything from my room. I grabbed it from out the hall earlier." Weiss froze in her musings of the item. "Yang, this better not be something important." Her tone edging on a scold. "Don't worry so much Weiss. Ya gotta trust me with this, okay?" Weiss huffed out a sigh, "Fine."

Weiss traced her fingers over small indents on whatever it was she was holding; they felt sort of tangled. The surface was smooth, despite it being hard, and when her nails tapped along it she felt an odd emptiness.

"Okay, I have no idea what this is." Weiss admitted. She felt Yang pull the object from her hands carefully. "That's okay, it is kind of a tough one." Yang reassured her, "It's a vase, one of my favorite ones actually."

Weiss had to wonder at this. "Not to sound rude, but how is it your favorite when you can't see the patterns on it?" Yang smiled at her genuine curiosity. "Well, there's more than one way to 'see' something." She explained, "and when I touch this vase I can 'see' it's design from the engravings on it."

"It's a strange concept, but I think I can understand." Weiss said thoughtfully. "Okay, so what else do you have for me?" Weiss was becoming a bit eager now, wanting to see the world in Yang's perspective.

"Alright then." Yang took both of Weiss' hands in hers and slowly brought them up. Weiss felt something warm and soft, but not like the plush. Whatever was under her hands was malleable, but had a firmness that couldn't be changed.

When Yang spoke again she realized what she held was her face. "Throw away the lights, the definitions, and say of what you see in the dark." Yang whispered to her. They were close enough together that Weiss could feel her breath tickle at her bangs.

Very carefully, she let her fingers travel over Yang's features, being cautious to not poke her in the eyes. It was difficult to figure out how to say what she 'saw'. Describing Yang without letting anything else cloud her judgement was complicated.

To her, Yang was warmth, she was someone that lead her out of her lonely life in the mansion. She could be herself around Yang, there was no hiding or deception with this girl. Thinking back on Yang's earlier statement, Weiss realized why she couldn't think of anything.

"How can I throw away the light when it's in my hands." She said with a laugh. She 'saw' Yang smile at her upon hearing that.


	4. Language Barriers

**A/N: Prompt from Eviipaladin, once again hahah. North Pole/Schneekos ship btw.**

******Person A falls in love with Person B - but they speak different languages.**

_******Hope you know German. Hahahah.**_

* * *

Flashes of light filled her vision as she moved to take another pose. The camera lens following her every movement. When the shoot was over Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief before moving over to the camera man. "Tell me what you think about these shots." The blonde young man gestured to his laptop screen. Pyrrha scrolled through the photos, giving her opinions to each one.

"They look great Jaune." Pyrrha praised him. "That's great! Now all we need to do is take a few more shots in a different outfit and we'll be done. Let's take a break for the moment though." While he was announcing that to the rest of the crew, Pyrrha began heading to her private dressing room. Along the way she met up with her makeup artist and hair stylist.

"Oh! Hey Pyrrha, how's it going?" The exuberant one of the pair, Nora, asked her. "It's going quite well, as usual. We're on break for the moment." Pyrrha replied with a smile.

"I suppose that means we'll have to get you ready for the next set." Her hair stylist, Ren, stated with less energy. "Yes, after I get changed." She responded.

"Oh yeah, about that" Nora chimed in, "I heard that a very famous fashion designer is coming in to have you try one of their dresses out instead of whatever else it was you were about to change into." Pyrrha looked at Nora with surprised as the girl continued. "I think they're from some uber wealthy company known as Shneed? No wait, maybe it was Sceen?" Ren looked at her with a smirk. "I believe she means Schnee." Nora's face lit up as she pointed at Ren excitedly. "Yeah, what you said!"

Pyrrha contemplated this new revelation. The Schnee fashion industry is the top competitor in fashion. A model hailing from the Schnee company was considered the best of the best. Knowing that the same company wanted to scout Pyrrha for one of their outfits was a huge opportunity.

"Thanks for letting me know about this you two." Pyrrha said hurriedly as she quickened her pace to the dressing room. "I need to get ready, I'll call you in when I need you." With that she rushed to her door and entered. Unknown to her, Nora had an outstretched hand towards her, unspoken words on her lips. "Well, I guess she'll find out soon enough." She stated looking at Ren, who only shrugged.

The first thing she did upon entering the room was take off her high heels. She sighed at the feeling of the soft carpet beneath her sore feet. She tossed the heels over one of the small sofas in the room, not paying much attention to the area. After taking off the other accessories that adorned her, she was about to remove her outfit when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Gasping in surprise Pyrrha whirled around to find a woman with the palest of features staring at her in an austere manner. Her alabaster hair was tied up in an off centered ponytail, making her look fashionable and business-like. She wore a white business suit and pants, the color seeming pure on her. The woman was quite attractive, and Pyrrha blushed at the thought of nearly undressing in front of this beautiful woman. "Oh, um, hello." She greeted nervously.

The woman looked her over with an analytical gaze before replying, "Hallo." The accent in her voice was strong, but not so much that it made her seem overly intimidating.

The woman stood up, a hand out towards Pyrrha in a professional manner. "Ich bin Weiss Schnee." Although Pyrrha was utterly confused by her words, she understood that the woman was introducing herself. "Ah, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She replied, taking the woman's hand in a handshake.

Pyrrha noted how small her hand felt, her skin was soft though her grip was firm. Now that the woman was standing, Pyrrha discovered how short Weiss was, nearly a head shorter than herself. With their different professions, she wasn't surprised at their height differences. For some reason, it made Pyrrha find the woman all the more endearing.

After the handshake, Weiss' gaze lingered on her face. Her sharp crystalline eyes staring into her bright emeralds, making her somewhat nervous. "Sie sind absolut schön." She heard her whisper before swiftly turning around, her ponytail whipping around in her wake. "Folgen Sie mir, lass uns dich gekleidet."

Pyrrha really wished she knew what she was saying. "Um, sorry I don't understand." Pyrrha said apologetically. Fortunately, Weiss understood her as she turned around and beckoned her with a finger. "Kommen."

Pyrrha swallowed and shook her head when Weiss resumed walking. She was hoping to get certain imaginative scenarios out of her head. Weiss had led her towards the back of the room. "Das ist, was ich will Sie zu tragen." As she said this, she gestured to to a beautiful maroon gown, gold stitches designed intricately along its trail and hems.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and Weiss gave a curt nod before leaving Pyrrha alone to undress. It wasn't too difficult to put on, but the zipper on the back was unreachable. Pyrrha walked out toward the front of the room bashfully. "Um, could you help me with this?" She said to Weiss, turning her back towards her to show the zipper.

The quiet thudding of Weiss' approaching footsteps made Pyrrha clench her eyes shut, willing herself to not overreact. When she felt cool fingers lightly graze her skin she couldn't help but shudder. "Ah, sorry. Ich muss kalt sein." Weiss said, quickly finishing zipping it up and stepping back.

Pyrrha turned to face her, watching Weiss studying her in the gown. She could hear the shorter woman mumbling under her breath, probably making notes on the outfit. It made Pyrrha fidget, afraid she didn't meet Weiss' expectations. "Does it not look well?"

Pulled out of her musings, Weiss focused her gaze on Pyrrha, smiling as she said, "Du bist perfekt." Pyrrha felt elated upon hearing that. At least there's one thing she could get the gist of.

"Sollen wir gehen?" Weiss gestured toward the door with one hand, the other held out as an invitation for her to take hold of it.

"Ah, but what about my makeup and hair?" Pyrrha inquired as she motioned about her face and head.

Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat, as Weiss approached her and took her hand, raising the back of it to her lips before murmuring, "Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit meine Prinzessin." She began leading her out of the room by the hand. Pyrrha was in a slight daze, still processing the kiss on her hand.

As they walked down the hall to the photo shoot they passed by Nora and Ren. The prior giggling like a school girl upon seeing the expression on Pyrrha's face.

"Hey, Ren. Do you think she knows?" Nora asked zealously. "Nah, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." He said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving the end all vague-like so ya get to imagine whatever the heck they're talking about. On another note, yey for Google Translate ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ**


	5. Drunk Affection

**A/N: tumblr user moekumo made a doodle of a drunk, affectionate Weiss hugging a Rooboo who was labelled as being 'terrified'. So I wrote a thing for it.**

**tumblr is a good place for inspiration/motivation as well as procrastination. Don't worry people of fanfiction, I'm gonna do your prompts too! Eventually XD Nah I'll be getting to it sometime soon, when I stop being a patoot.**

* * *

When Ruby entered team RWBY's dorm room, she wasn't surprised that no one was there. Earlier in the day while she had been out shopping for school supplies and some snacks, Yang had messaged her Scroll.

_'Going out to the bar with the girls. Won't be back til late. Ren and Jaune are still at the academy, so hang out with them if you get bored.'_

Ruby had done just that when she returned to Beacon. Ruby and the two boys ended up doing various activities to pass the time. Playing video games, watching a movie, and even studying for an upcoming exam. When the sky became dark, and all ideas were exhausted, Ruby decided it was time to retire to her own dorm. Thus here she stood, looking at the empty bunks sadly.

It wasn't fair! Being younger than everyone else. She wanted to have fun too!

Ruby trudged toward her bunk, looking up at it with a scowl. Letting out a frustrated yell she flopped onto Weiss' bed instead of performing the dexterous task of climbing into her own. She was too irritated to care about messing up the girl's bed.

"Let her yell at me, it's better than nothing." Ruby mumbled bitterly.

In that moment she heard the lock to the door click, and it swung inward as the heiress herself stumbled in.

Ruby got up with a start. She didn't really want Weiss to yell at her.

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, waving her hands in front of her frantically as she tried to sputter an apology.

"Ah, Weiss! I know I shouldn't be on your bed, and I'm sorry I messed up the sheets. I'll fix it for you, just don't yell at me!" Weiss stared blankly at her for a second before walking towards her with a lopsided grin.

"Why would I yell at you Rose?" She slurred out. A note of affection in her voice when she said Ruby's surname.

Ruby stared at Weiss in shock. She wasn't angry? Weiss was always waiting for a chance to yell at Ruby's slip-ups. This was too strange for her to accept.

"Um, Weiss? Are you alright?" She asked with hesitance.

Weiss' grin seemed to brighten the room when she replied, "I feel great Ruby. Thanks for asking." Ruby was still bewildered by the other girl's behavior.

She moved away a little when Weiss took a seat next to her on the bed. This didn't go unnoticed by the older girl, as she frowned, looking at Ruby like a kicked puppy. "Why did you move away? Do you not like me anymore?"

Ruby could hear the waver in her voice, her bottom lip jutting out slightly and quivering with a pout. Her eyes seemed to have become larger, and shined from the impending tears.

Panicking at this unexpected reaction Ruby moved closer to her in an attempt to amend the misunderstanding. "No! T-there's no way I wouldn't like you. I like you a lot! Um, but not like-like, just like, as in good friends." She babbled out nervously. Cheeks tinging pink at what she had unintentionally implied.

Weiss immediately lit up with a smile, giggling at Ruby's awkward behavior. "You're so weird Ruby." She said, raising a hand to stifle her giggling.

Ruby sighed in relief, having avoided making her partner upset. Looking around the room a realization hit her. "Where are the others?" She inquired aloud.

"I don't know~" Weiss sang out. Another fit of giggles overcoming her.

Ruby sighed once again. "Well I guess we should get ready for bed. It's pretty late, and we still have classes tomorrow." Ruby was starting to rise up from the bed, but a small tug at her cloak made her pause.

Looking back she found Weiss holding a fistful of her cloak, looking at her with pleading eyes. "You won't stay?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, um, I-" Ruby was at a loss for words. Unable to coherently form a sentence.

This was all too much for her. Why was Weiss acting so weird right now? She didn't understand what had gotten into her partner, but that glint of sadness in Weiss' eyes was hard to ignore.

Ruby sat back down, earning her a delighted squeal from the older girl. Weiss then scooted further onto the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard. She bounced a bit in giddiness, giggling to herself all the while.

Gosh, she was being so adorable. Wait. What.

"Ruby, hey Ruby!" Weiss chittered excitedly, pulling her from her thoughts. "What is it Weiss?" The other girl opened her arms wide, "I wanna hug!" She announced cheerily.

Ruby froze. Weiss, wanting to hug. Something was definitely off. Weiss never wanted physical contact of any kind. It was an understanding that the others, and herself, had come to respect. What few forms of contact she did initiate usually didn't require it to occur over a lengthy period of time. Hearing Weiss willingly asking for a hug, of all things, was completely off the wall.

"A-A hug? Are you sure Weiss? You usually don't like these kind of things." Ruby treaded cautiously on the topic.

"Mhmm!" Weiss nodded her head, watching Ruby with expectant eyes and open arms.

Ruby gulped nervously. "Um, alright then." Weiss' smile widened as Ruby moved towards her. She had to crawl across the bed to reach her, and once she did she was immediately pulled into an embrace.

Not given any time to sit up, Ruby's body was pressed flushed against Weiss. She braced her arms on both sides of Weiss, though she was unable to move back any further as Weiss had already crossed her arms over her back. Her face was mere inches from Weiss' chest, and the thought of being so close made her blush furiously.

"Ruby, you dork, that's not how a hug works." Weiss chided her playfully, "You're supposed to hold the other person close."

Ruby processed this information, realizing what it would eventually lead to. Without any other option available Ruby finally caved. She carefully lifted her arms and wrapped them around Weiss's torso.

Now lacking any support, the side of her face pressed against Weiss' chest. She could hear the girl's heartbeat reverberating, and felt every rise and fall of her chest. Ruby's grip on her jacket tightened when Weiss sighed happily, the noise rumbling low through her body.

Humming in content, Weiss rested her chin atop the messy locks of red. Somewhat nuzzling her cheek against the soft locks.

"See, isn't this much better?" Weiss' warm breath tickled at some of her bangs, making Ruby stiffen.

Ruby didn't dare move or speak, afraid Weiss would make her perform some other act of affection if she said the wrong thing.

Eventually, Weiss fell asleep. The quiet snores an indication of this. However, Ruby had remained trapped under her arms, though they had loosened considerably. She was unwilling to move, for fear she would awaken her partner.

"Y'know what, this isn't so bad." She thought as slumber began darkening her vision and weighing down her consciousness. She inhaled deeply, releasing the air in one long breath, and soon enough she, too, was asleep. One final thought having entered her mind before dormancy claimed her.

'Weiss smells nice.'


	6. That Buzzing Feeling

**A/N: Prompt suggested by Polarbearblue. Asked for Bumbleby ship going to a bar, wanted slight nsfw end. Tell me what ya think.**

* * *

Yang wanted to go to the bar, and Blake obliged. It had been a while since only the two of them have spent time together. Being on a team of four often led to them spending a lot of time as one. Team bonding and the like, as Ruby would dub it.

The other pair of their team decided to stay in the dorm. Weiss had said something about studying, and Ruby was griping about stolen cookies. Yang and Blake had changed into different outfits for the occasion. Something more casual than their combat attire. Though Yang's clothing was still similar to how she wore her combat outfit. Low cut denim shorts and a shirt that Blake deemed too revealing. Blake herself wore a plain white button up dress shirt and black pants, not feeling like drawing a lot of attention.

As they entered the bar the loud music assailed Blake's Faunus ears mercilessly. She would've hissed at the annoyance, but Yang immediately dragged Blake to a booth and pushed her into the seat. Before Blake could retort, the blonde had already skipped over to the bar and was ordering some drinks from the bartender. When she returned she sat across from Blake, smiling and behaving all giddy.

"This is great, just the big girls hanging out." Yang chirped. "Big…girls?" Blake looked at her skeptically with a smirk. "Yeah! I mean, we're the tallest of the team and we're like big sisters of the group, so we're like the big kids." Yang giggled at her explanation, the sound making Blake laugh along.

In a short time drinks were brought to their table. Blake eyed them suspiciously, noting how many drinks Yang had ordered. "I hope you're not drinking all of those?" Blake said with a disapproving look.

"Don't worry Blake, some of these are for you!" She pushed some drinks towards her, and Blake recoiled from them warily. "I don't really drink, Yang."

Yang feigned shock, even gasping aloud at her statement. "How could you not?" She raised the back of her hand against her forehead and posed theatrically. "My Blakey, such a stiff girl."

Blake quirked a brow at the nickname, but chose to ignore it. Sighing she grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. It tasted fruity, just a hint of alcohol tingling on her tongue. "There, now stop being so dramatic."

Yang perked up quickly once Blake picked up the glass, eagerly going for a few of her own. They spoke about various topics as they drank. Mostly they were subjects related to classes and field assignments. During their conversations Yang had downed some of her drinks in a rush, others she took her time with. In the end, it didn't take long for Yang to become quite tipsy, if not completely drunk.

Blake didn't feel particularly tipsy, though there seemed to be a buzz in the back of her mind. It was becoming hard to focus on Yang as she regaled a story of her time at Signal. The lights on the dance floor were becoming hypnotic, and the rhythm of the music seemed to flow through her body. The thought of dancing didn't seem too bad.

She didn't realize Yang had stop talking, until the girl stumbled in her line of sight. Her partner was grinning at her, and holding out a hand to her. She could see Yang's lips move, saying something she couldn't make out over all the noise, but she had an idea of what it could be. Taking her hand, she smiled as the two made their way to the dance floor.

Blake was a bookish creature, never one to leave the comfortable environment of home. Well, unless she were fighting Grimm, but otherwise her downtime usually consisted of rest and reading. Dancing wasn't exactly a skill she was well versed in, but at the moment she couldn't find herself worrying. She wanted to have some fun, and Yang's smile was becoming a thing she wanted to see more of.

They found themselves pressed in by the crowd, with everyone moving sporadically around them. Yang seemed to be used to this kind of environment as she began moving similarly, but her movements seemed more controlled. Blake didn't move at first, sudden insecurity beginning to push away the haze blanketing her mind, but when Yang crooked a finger at her, swaying her hips as she did so, Blake felt herself pulled back in.

She started out slow, her actions were somewhat stiff and experimental, as she observed the people around her dance. Suddenly, warm hands gripped lightly at her waist and she let out a small squeak. She was about to push away, but when she discovered it was Yang who held her she allowed herself to be pulled towards her.

Yang had meant to help Blake dance by trying to show her to relax, she hadn't meant to pull her in. Their bodies had pressed against one another, and Yang found herself becoming somewhat nervous. She saw Blake raise her hands to push away, she couldn't blame her if she did, but was surprised when she wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Yang remembered to breathe and relaxed again. She kept her hands on Blake's waist, as the Faunus girl didn't seem opposed to it. Yang was then reminded of her cat ears, they must have been aching with all of this noise. Leaning forward, she whispered into Blake's human ear, "If you want to leave we can."

Blake's body shuddered slightly, as a tingling sensation traveled up her spine. Yang's warm breath tickled at her ear, and it made her feel hotter than usual. Maybe it was just the bodies of the strangers dancing around them, but Blake felt that wasn't quite right. All Blake knew was that she didn't want to leave just yet. She was actually enjoying herself at the moment, as well as the woman before her.

Yang pulled back and searched Blake's features. When the girl mouthed 'no' to her, she found herself extremely elated and gave a cheeky smile. She felt Blake's arms unwrapped from where they rested, and the girl pushed herself away. Yang faltered after her for a moment, but was struck dumb at what she saw before her.

Blake had never danced before, but from what she saw and _felt_, she had a pretty good idea of how to move. She swayed her hips and snaked her body to the beat of the music, syncing her pace with it. She closed her eyes and allowed the buzz to lead her moves. Once again she felt warm hands on her waist, but this time she let herself relax at the touch, her eyes remaining closed.

Yang was mesmerized by Blake, unable to keep herself away from the beauty any longer. She held her close as Blake moved under her hands. She wanted, oh how she had wanted, but she didn't dare make a move for fear that Blake would pull away. It should have been satisfying enough to have her this close, moving as she was against her. Yang craved for more.

She let her hands roam, tentatively following the contours of Blake's body as she raised them higher. The only sign of Blake's awareness of this was an occasional shudder that vibrated through her being. Yang felt spurred on by this, leaning her head forward so that she could press light kisses along her collar.

Blake was glad she hadn't bothered to properly button up her shirt, otherwise Yang wouldn't be able to kiss her like she was. Blake sighed in content each time Yang's lips touched her skin. Her partner's hands had been travelling up her body all the while, fingers splayed just beneath her chest. She let a whimper escape past her lips. She wanted to feel her groping and playing with her. Yang was being completely unfair by teasing her this way.

Blake spun herself around before Yang pressed another kiss to her, catching the brawler off guard. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, her lips brushing against the blonde's ear. "Let's go somewhere private." Blake whispered huskily. When she pulled back she could see Yang blushing, nodding her head vigorously in approval.

As Blake took the lead, a dazed Yang in tow, she allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk. A single thought running through both of their minds.

_'I'm going to work her hard tonight.'_


	7. Jaune's Blunder

**A/N: Prompt suggested by _0rl4nNd0,_ who asked to see writing of a rare ship: Lunar Eclipse! Or so I'm told it's called. That is Blkae and Jaune btw, so if you don't likey then don't read. It's okay to not like ships, but don't be a d***! **

**_*ahem*_**

**Prompter directed me to Oobidoobi's Belladonna Bonding Blunder on Deviant Art, as a ref source for a certain part, so I feel I must address this properly as the story does contain details similar to it. Also why the title is similar, as a sort of shout out xD.**

* * *

Blake was curled up comfortably in one of the sofas that decorated the library. It was a secluded spot, next to a window that let the afternoon sunlight in. The light acted as a blanket over her, keeping her warm as she read her novel.

Normally she would be in team RWBY's dorm room reading, but at the moment they were attempting to study. Though studying was not what it seemed like, with Weiss' and Yang's constant bickering and teasing. Unable to handle all of the noise, she left the room and came here.

She had brought several books with her, some being textbooks she had meant to return before leaving. They sat in a neat pile on the floor beside the sofa. Although most were textbooks, there was one novel hidden among them. It was one of the _Ninjas of Love_ novels, an intense romance series that definitely wasn't something she wanted to be caught reading in public.

She had the perfect disguise for it, using the plastic book cover of her history textbook to conceal its true identity. She would have been reading it now, but she wanted to finish the current novel she was reading, as the plot was becoming more interesting.

Getting to an engaging and dramatic part of the story, she suddenly heard someone yell out and fall in front of the sofa with a thud, landing near her pile of books and knocking them over. A low growl rumbling in her throat, she looked over to find the interruption being the cause of one Jaune Arc.

He was strewn hap hazardously on the floor, moaning in pain after having a book's spine pressed roughly against his cheek. Blake calmed down upon recognizing him, though she was a bit grumpy at his noisy entrance.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Blake reached a hand out tentatively, saving her place in the novel with the other.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He sat up rubbing at his cheek with a nervous laugh.

"So, what brings you here?" Blake sat up on the couch and set her book aside. It wouldn't be too difficult to find her place again. She moved down to the floor and began picking up the scattered books.

Jaune awkwardly shuffled over to help her. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized hurriedly, "I ended up tripping over the carpet when walking over here." He admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry about it." He let out a relieved sigh at that. "You still haven't told me why you're here." She reminded him.

"Oh! That's right." He faces her while still holding one of her books, gesturing with it in his hand. "I was looking for you so I could borrow one of your textbooks." Blake looked at the pile of books, "Which one did you need?"

"I need this one I'm holding actually, the history text for Oobleck's." Blake nodded her head in affirmation, "Sure, go ahead. Though I want to know what happened to your copy." She looked at him curiously.

Jaune chuckled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. "Well, Nora kind of took it for making a tower. Don't ask about that." Blake laughed, "Of course she would."

Jaune stood up, book in hand, and helped Blake up as well. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I'll be sure to return it later today." He turned and left, with a final wave of goodbye.

Blake immediately picked up her novel and continued reading it, eager to see what would happen next. However, as she read there was something in the back of her mind that kept nagging at her. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but the feeling never left. It was when she had gotten through most of the book that the realization dawned on her.

In a panic, Blake shot up from the sofa with incredible speed, knocking aside her pile of textbooks once again. Frantically, she looked through the messy pile, hoping that her suspicions were wrong.

It was gone.

"No, oh no!" Blake mumbled under her breath.

She was so focused on finishing her novel that she completely forgot about it. She had given Jaune her copy of _Ninjas of Love_.

Blake gathered her books hurriedly, rushing out of the library doors while depositing the ones she were to return in a bin. She looked down the halls, a few students milling about, but no sign of Jaune. She hoped that she could find him soon, before he opened the book, but with how long she was reading she highly doubted it.

She roamed the halls, keeping an eye out for him and asking those who passed by if they've seen him. She tries to come up with a decent excuse to tell him why she suddenly wants the textbook back. Perhaps tell him she needed it to study? No, then he would say they could study together. She could always force him to give it back, but she didn't want to ruin a friendship over a book, even if it's one she would die from embarrassment of. She finally got lucky when one student claimed to have seen him out in one of the courtyards near the dorms.

Blake made it within the area in record time, but treaded carefully when she spotted Jaune sitting on one of the benches. All ideas for a plan were wiped out, for Jaune was holding the book, its cover open as he was reading its contents. Blake nearly wailed in defeat, but kept herself calm enough to stand up straight and approach him.

Jaune hadn't noticed the sound of someone's throat clearing, too engrossed in the novel to pay any heed to his surroundings. It was until the person grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around roughly that he focused on them.

"Oh, hey there Blake. What's up?" He said casually. Blake sat next to him on the bench, and her face seemed really red. Maybe she was sick?

When the girl didn't speak he continued, "Are you okay? Your face seems kind of red." He was about to press the back of his hand against her forehead, but she waved it away. "I'm fine, it's just…" She looked around the courtyard; it was empty save for the two of them.

Blake was behaving strangely that was for sure. Jaune was rather confused about it, but couldn't quite put his finger on what may be bothering her. "It's about that book you borrowed…" She gestured lamely at the novel in his hand.

Oh. _Oooooh_. So that's what this was about.

Jaune laughed aloud as he figured out why Blake was so anxious. The girl looked at him in confusion, a bit miffed at his reaction. "What's so funny?" She asked, anger beginning to lace her tone.

Jaune stopped laughing immediately, coughing weakly into his hand. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't know why you were so nervous just now, and finding out it was because of this," he waved the book in the air beside him, "was just a bit unexpected for me." He smiled at her.

Blake was taken aback by his manner. Jaune wasn't freaking out or making fun of her for reading such lewd novellas. "Why are you so calm about this?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Jaune became uneasy then, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. "Well, you see, I umm…" Jaune breathed out a heavy sigh before looking Blake in the eyes. "I wrote this." He stated meekly.

Blake's breath caught in her throat as the single phrase echoed in her mind. Without any restraint she leaned close towards Jaune, causing him for stumble backward against the bench's arm rest. She had him pinned, and the look on her face bordered between desire and hunger. Jaune gulped nervously at their proximity.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

* * *

**A/N: BTW I don't mind if ya send in more than one prompt, as this fic doesn't seem to be getting much traffic. Well, at least there's no one else that has a prompt for me. Basically you send a prompt, I write it, then when it's posted you're allowed to submit another. Yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	8. In Your Arms

**A/N: Seen a post on tumblr about unpopular ships not getting much traffic in fanfiction. In my tags I offered my services, only one person replied to it. Mechaninical Rose/Nuts and Dolts shipping, which is Ruby and Penny. Suggested by psydragon on tumblr.**

* * *

"I'm back!" Ruby barely walked through the threshold when she was greeted by a tackle, nearly stumbling over her her own feet from the impact. "It's nice to know I've been missed." She chuckled playfully at the smaller woman tightly hugging her. Returning the strong embrace with a gentler one of her own.

Penny looked up with bright eyes, excitement evident in her smile and voice. "Ruby! Welcome home." She loosened her hold on the huntress, who took both of her hands in her own and placed soft kisses on her knuckles. "It's good to be home." Ruby smiled down at her, and was then pulled into a brief kiss.

As Ruby removed her boots and hung her cloak on the nearby coat rack, Penny skipped further into the home, giggling all the way. Ruby trailed after her, being led to the kitchen where Penny was in the middle of preparing a meal.

Penny was happily humming as she moved about the kitchen, a soothing sound to Ruby's ears. After going for so many days listening to the cacophony of Grimm and her own weapon, it was relaxing to hear something so soft.

It didn't take long for the food to be prepared. Ruby helped where she could and was often batted away by Penny when trying to "taste test" the food to see if it was ready. They spoke of many things over their meal. Mainly topics revolving around Ruby's hunting trip and the few things Penny had experienced while she was gone.

Afterwards, once they cleaned the dishes and Ruby took a shower, they settled into bed. Though daylight still lingered outside, they felt content to lay in the other's embrace. Penny rested her head against Ruby's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat. While Ruby lazily toyed with Penny's curly locks of hair, on occasion placing a kiss atop her head.

Basking in each other's warmth, it didn't take long for slumber to overcome them. Ruby being the first to fall under, her soft snores evidence of that. Penny smiled once more, nuzzling further against the other woman before drifting off.


	9. Vampire & Fairy

**A/N: I'm just gonna post the whole doodad prompt here rather than lead ya to a link.**

_A super girly and peppy blonde girl who wears bright pink dresses and skirts everyday is best friends with a quiet goth girl who of course sports all black clothing and big lace up boots. Someone jokes and yells to them "Hey look, a fairy and a vampire!" The blonde turns around and flashes a fanged grin and says "She's human actually."_

**Now I took some liberties with the characters, thought it'd be more fun doing the Sloth duo rather than the Bumblebums, like I initially planned.**

* * *

Ren slammed his locker shut as the warning bell rang to notify students to hurry to their respective classes. The young man trudged slowly to his next class, not feeling too rushed to be trapped in another room for an hour. As he walked, a few students pushed past him, roughly shoving him aside as they rushed to class. He didn't let their raucous laughter faze him, continuing on his sluggish path.

Ren was a boy gifted with fair features. However, he disguised his appearance with dark and gothic clothing. His attire consisted of a black hoodie that was one size too big, dark jeans that were ripped up at the knees, and black combat boots that were durable under any condition. His dark hair was only stained with a single strip of pink along his bangs, a vibrant color that rebelled against his onyx locks. Due to his appearance he was often teased by the other boys in school for being too dark or emo.

"Reeeeen!" The sound of his name the only indication for him to prepare for the sudden pounce on his back. If it hadn't been for regularity he would've fallen over, but he was long used to this treatment.

A bubbly young girl wearing a bright pink dress and cream colored blouse draped herself over him, arms wrapped languidly across his chest. Ren continued walking to class, it was one he shared with the girl.

"If you keep this up we'll be late to class Nora." He intoned boredly, without any real force behind his words. Nora giggled, unlatching herself to walk alongside him."Awww Ren, don't be like that." He gave her a sidelong glance, her ever-present smile beaming at him. Sighing, he faced forward entering their class with a minute to spare.

Taking his seat near the back of the class, Nora skipped to her own next to him, setting down her belongings before leaning against Ren's desk. Propping up his cheek in one hand, he was ready to listen to another one of Nora's spiels when one of the resident jocks hollered at them.

"Hey look, a fairy and a vampire!" He said jeeringly, his friends snickering along with him.

Ren heaved a tired sigh, used to the constant name calling. If only they knew.

Ren waited for Nora to start talking, but was surprised when she stood up from the desk and faced the jocks, gaining all of their attention. Ren watched as she gave them a toothy grin, unlike her more energetic smiles that she always gave to Ren this one was unnervingly intimidating. The jocks stopped laughing, looking at Nora with a mixture of anxiousness.

"He's human actually." Her sharp canines seemed to gleam in the fluorescent light, but before the boys could make a scene the bell rang and the teacher called for the class to settle.

Nora twirled around and plopped herself in her seat, smiling all the while. When she looked at Ren he couldn't help but crack a small smile himself.

If only she knew.


	10. Change of Heart

**A/N: Prompt suggested by cross-over-lover232 for something between Cardin and Velvet. Sometimes the 'bad guys' need some lovin too. btw idk if there's a ship name for these two, tell me what it is if you know one.**

* * *

Velvet was surprised by Cardin's appearance at her dorm room, the tall boy shuffling his feet nervously in front of her. She was even more surprised at his mumbled request that he take her out as a form of apology for the rude things he had done to her before.

Velvet was skeptical at this side of Cardin, not ignoring the whispers of suspicion her teammates presented. However, Velvet was a girl who believed in second chances, so it came as a shock to her team and Cardin when she accepted his request.

That had been three days ago, and now the boy and Faunus were traversing down town Vale.

Cardin was absolutely disgusted with the idea of walking alongside this girl as they entered shops and simply enjoyed the scenery. If it weren't for that stupid dare his team members forced on him, he wouldn't be in this situation at all.

He was nervous, that much was sure as he would always approach Velvet rather awkwardly. He scolded himself for such weak behavior, it was difficult to restrain his usual arrogant attitude toward the Faunus. However, because of the dare he couldn't mistreat Velvet in any way.

A gentle touch against his hand jolted him out of his thoughts as Velvet pointed to some trinket in a shop window, not at all paying attention to Cardin. The touch was warm and left his skin tingling even after she pulled away from him. What was wrong with him? Must be some Faunus disease he just caught. He made a mental note to thoroughly wash off whenever he got back to the dorm.

The whole endeavor Cardin only trailed behind Velvet sluggishly as she led the way. At one point she asked him if they could stop by somewhere to get something. Cardin only half listened to what she said, shrugging with indifference at the idea. Velvet took that as a yes, and Cardin noticed the scenery changing from the city to that of a neighborhood.

Walking past many homes, Cardin noticed how everyone greeted Velvet with familiarity. There were gentle smiles and kind eyes directed towards the pair, something Cardin found himself unused to. It wasn't until one of the folks approached the two to hand Velvet some sweets that Cardin realized something.

He subtly moved his head to view the homes around them. Everyone was a Faunus.

If Cardin was nervous before, he was definitely in a bit of a panic now. His eyes moved about frantically, and he felt fear grip his mind. What if she's leading me into some Faunus trap to get back at me? His paranoid thoughts were getting the better of him.

He felt ready to break into a run, until he felt a soft pressure over his hand. All at once his paranoia ceased, a soothing quiet settling in his mind. Cardin looked down into warm chocolate eyes as Velvet smiled at him with reassurance. It was then Cardin actually began to really focus, listening to what the other Faunus was saying.

"So Velvet, I see you've brought home a boy?" The elderly woman with a leopard tail said in a teasing tone, eyeing the contact Velvet had initiated.

Cardin noticed how Velvet blushed at the comment, profusely attempting to clear up the misunderstanding. Cardin watched the way her rabbit ears moved as she shook her head, they seemed to droop lower when she was embarrassed. He thought it looked kind of endearing.

After that encounter, Cardin listened as other Faunus neighbors would say similar things. Asking if the two were dating, and some praising Velvet on finding a strong young man to take care of her. Cardin would occasionally join in on the banter, further embarrassing Velvet and earning himself a few rough punches to the arm. He didn't care though, he found this form of teasing the Faunus girl was actually more enjoyable than what he had done to her before.

At last the two arrived at what he learned to be her home. As much as Velvet wanted Cardin to wait outside so he wouldn't further embarrass her, she wouldn't go against common courtesy and invited him in. Velvet's home wasn't exceptionally large, but it was big enough to impress Cardin. He had always assumed Faunus lived in ramshackle homes, but this was a lot quainter than he expected.

Velvet introduced him to her mother, he was surprised at the lack of Faunus traits on her. Apparently Velvet's mother was a human, it was her father who was a rabbit Faunus and he was currently out working. While Velvet ran up to her room Cardin sat with her mother in the living room. The older woman started with asking him about himself and questions similar as the neighbors concerning their relationship. Cardin decided telling a half-truth wouldn't hurt, stating his previous views on the subject of Faunus citizens, and claiming how he and Velvet were merely acquaintances. Velvet's mother took his honesty with an appreciative smile, glad that her daughter was able to change this boy's view on Faunus.

They continued with casual conversation, but were soon interrupted by the sounds of childish laughter followed by a feminine voice scolding someone. The next thing to occur was the sounds of thundering footsteps down a set of stairs as a boy came stampeding through the foyer.

"Come back here you little rascal!" Velvet was heard shouting after the young boy in mock irritation. When she came stumbling into the living room where everyone had settled, the smile she had was soon replaced with shock. Cardin smirking at her uncouth behavior, something he could never imagine from the timid bunny girl he had always known.

Velvet's face flushed in shame, raising her hands to cover her face. The little boy, who Cardin figured was her brother, was snickering at Velvet before dashing over to sit next to Cardin. Cardin could tell the boy was impressed with his size, poking at his bicep and asking Cardin in wonder if he would ever be as big and strong as him.

Cardin felt some of his arrogance rise up, prepared to tell the boy that he would never be as strong as him, as Faunus were sub-par compared to humans. However, the words never came. Instead he found himself smiling down at the boy. "If you work hard and never give up, I bet you'll be even stronger than me."

Velvet's brother grinned enthusiastically up at Cardin. He then quickly dashed out of the room, shouting something about training before the room fell silent. Velvet's mother chuckled at the scene, praising Cardin for his kind words. Cardin felt bashful, rubbing the back of his head from her compliments.

Cardin then noticed how silent Velvet had been this whole time. When he looked over at her he found her smiling at him, a warmth in her eyes he had never seen from anyone before. Cardin swore he forgot how to breathe in that moment.

Eventually the two excused themselves, declining the offer to stay for dinner. They still had a curfew after all. The two waved farewell, walking back to the airships that would take them to Beacon. As they traversed the neighborhood once more the people they had met before waved to them as they passed. Some still continued to tease Velvet, stating things like having a reliable man to escort her for the night.

On the airship Cardin had time to reflect on the whole ordeal. He flicked his gaze to Velvet, who was currently occupying herself with looking out the window. Cardin thought back on all the things the Faunus in her neighborhood had said. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw one of Velvet's rabbit ears twitch.

He wanted to make those words true.


	11. Some Lame Poems

**Really lame poems I wrote one day. The idea wouldn't get out of my head. Best way to get things out is to write 'em. So yeah.**

* * *

**Heat & Frost**

She thaws me,

Keeps me from freezing over.

Her hands caress me,

Massaging heat into my body.

She presses flowery kisses against my skin,

Trailing along my form until the heat blooms uncontrollably.

Without her I am cold as stone.

Beside her I am a burning coal.

oOoOo

She cools me,

Keeps me from burning up.

Her hands soothe me,

Coaxes the flames of my passion to a simmer.

Her icy kisses explore my figure,

Alighting my being with a new kind of heat.

With her I am a glimmering star.

From her I am a choked flame.

* * *

******Sight & **Strength

She guides me,

Keeps me from losing my self.

Her hands move me,

Stops me from hiding in the shadows.

She murmurs promises into my ears,

Things she wouldn't make if she couldn't keep them.

Next to her I am defined.

Away I am blind.

oOoOo

She calms me,

Keeps me from losing my mind.

Her hands protect me,

Shades me from the corruption in this world.

She whispers secrets into my hair,

Words she has never voiced to any other.

Apart from her I am weak.

Together we are strong.

* * *

**Fake & Real**

She molds me,

Keeps me from falling apart.

Her hands support me,

Embraces me without ever judging.

Her smiles create a spark in my chest,

Making me experience something I can't quite place.

Lacking her presence I feel mechanical.

Near her I feel human.


	12. Mother

"What do you remember about your mother?"

Blake asked Yang out of the blue. Yang was currently planning out the last of the preparations for the ball at a desk, while Blake sat at the edge of her bed, looking intently at Yang for a response.

Yang stared blankly at Blake for a few moments. After their conversation in the classroom the previous day, Yang had been busy with preparations for the ball, while Blake had finally gotten a long overdue nap. Blake had slept like a rock; unmoving and unconscious, when the rest of team RWBY returned from their daily activities. It wasn't until the next morning that the two partners had found themselves alone in the dorm, an awkward silence hanging over them until Blake spoke.

Yang scoffed at the question, a hint of resentment in her tone as she answered.

"I told you already. My mom left me after I was born." Yang had looked away from Blake's stare as she said this, unwilling to allow her partner to see the emotions that would be revealed in them.

"What do you remember about your mother?" Blake repeated once more, but her tone wasn't the same cautious and gentle timbre she used the first time she had asked. Instead it was demanding, and it made Yang look back into those honeyed irises that focused on her with such ferocity.

They were quiet for a few beats, neither one breaking eye contact. Blake felt she needed to push the conversation further, but before she could move her lips Yang sighed tiredly, looking at Blake with a small smile.

"Summer wasn't around all that much, with her work as a Huntress, she didn't always have time to stay home." Yang began wistfully, her eyes seeming to cloud over with memories of a distant world.

"Even though she was so busy, the sparse time she spent with us would seem like she was never gone. She would always come to find me and Ruby as soon as she got home. Her shouts of our names would have us scrambling over whatever we were doing and we would run straight to her, to her embrace."

Yang chuckled lightly, the small gesture making her hair sway softly.

"I remember one time when Ruby and I had crashed into each other from trying to reach Summer's open arms. We ended up sprawled at her feet, dizzy at the collision. I remember how she laughed and scooped us both into her hold, caressing the sore spot on our heads affectionately to make the pain subside. She then made us a batch of cookies to eat. She would always say the best way to rid of something distasteful was through sweets. I didn't quite understand what she meant by that as a kid."

Blake remained silent, a smirk tugging up on her lips at the tale. She observed carefully how Yang now twirled the ends of her hair while she reminisced.

"When Summer was home, everything felt different. Dad was much happier when she was around, always teasing and humming a small tune to himself. Ruby would always beg for a story about one of her missions, tales that we both had come to love through her weaving. Summer would always find some time to brush my hair and style it in some new way. It was one of the reasons why I let my hair grow out, the other was because she told me how beautiful she thought my hair was. 'Like a golden waterfall' she would say to me."

"Summer was there to coo reassuring words to us when we were frightened by a dream, or scold us when we caused some sort of mischief. She was there to praise us with even the most mundane things, and to guide us when we strayed too far from reason. She was a mentor to us, a protector to all, and a lover for one."

Yang's voice gradually fell into a whisper, the lingering silence floating between them like a protective blanket. Blake then noticed Yang's body tremble once, then it shuddered again until a hushed sob escaped her mouth in a gasp. Blake didn't hesitate to cross the space between them and held her partner close; arms wrapped protectively around the blonde's back.

Yang sat there limply, resting her forehead against Blake's shoulder as she let the noiseless sobs shake her body. After a sharp intake of breath, she spoke once more, while she still had the strength.

"She may not have been biological, but to me, to me she was my mother."

The two stayed like that for a long time, Blake rubbing circles on Yang's back to soothe her hitching breaths. When Yang finally settled and the two pulled apart, a smile was curled on Yang's mouth. Blake looked into her eyes and could see so many emotions flickering in those lilac hues; so raw and genuine she couldn't process them all with how swiftly they shifted. One thing that was for certain though was Yang's gratitude.


	13. Small Gestures

"Are you sure about this?" Weiss looked skeptically at Ruby's back, the younger girl crouching down and holding her arms out to her sides.

Ruby turned her head to look back at Weiss, who still remained standing, fidgeting nervously behind her.

"Yeah I'm sure Weiss!" Ruby replied enthusiastically. "You said you were tired of walking, and seeing as I'm not the least bit exhausted, I don't mind carrying you." Ruby grinned at her girlfriend in hopes of easing her nerves.

Weiss shuffled her feet a bit before timidly approaching Ruby, sliding her legs into Ruby's hold.

"Don't drop me you dolt." Weiss huffed under her breath.

"Didn't plan to." Ruby said cheerily, hoisting the pale girl onto her back as she stood.

Weiss felt the lurch of gravity making her wobble precariously behind Ruby, and instinctively took hold of the girl's shoulders to keep steady.

"Y'know, you can wrap your arms around me if you want." Ruby suggested in a teasing manner, causing Weiss to blush lightly.

"Just walk Ruby." Weiss commanded halfheartedly.

"Sure thing princess." Ruby chuckled as she proceeded along the path.

They walked along the park's trail through the densely forested part of the path without seeing any other people. Weiss was grateful for such luck, for she would be utterly embarrassed to have anyone see Ruby giving her a piggyback ride. The two were quiet for the most part, enjoying the scenery and calming sounds of nature.

It wasn't until Ruby needed to shift Weiss' weight in order to carry her better, that Weiss became all too aware of how Ruby's fingers felt against the skin of her thighs. She wondered if wearing shorts today was really such a good idea. The thought made Weiss flush red, and she buried her face against the scarf Ruby wore in embarrassment. The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey Weiss, what's up?" Ruby casually asked, curious on her girlfriend's action.

"Nothing, just feeling sleepy." Weiss mumbled against the scarf, hoping Ruby wouldn't see through her lie.

"Ah, okay then. I guess if you're that tired you can take a nap. I don't mind." Ruby nudged her head affectionately against Weiss, who only nodded at her words.

The two continued on like this, Weiss feigning sleep and Ruby humming lullabies to herself and Weiss. Eventually Ruby made it to the end of the trail and into the parking lot where their vehicle waited.

Ruby nudged her head against Weiss once more to wake her.

"Alright Weiss we're here. Time to awaken my princess." She said with some dramatic flair and a chuckle.

Ruby lowered herself to let Weiss off, the entire time never leaving her side until she was sure Weiss wouldn't fall over dizzy or tired. When they arrived at their home Weiss was suddenly swept off her feet into Ruby's arms, and carried inside to their room.

"Wha- Ruby you dunce, what are you doing?!" Weiss had exclaimed before she was placed gently on the bed with Ruby hovering over her.

Ruby looked at her with an earnest expression, placing a kiss on Weiss neck and then her lips. Her hands roaming her body as she pulled up at the edges her sweater. Ruby pulled from the kiss and looked into her eyes with a different kind of emotion.

"Oh, Weiss. You don't know what you do to me." Ruby sighed, rubbing their noses together.

Weiss smirked up at her, "I think I have an idea." she replied before pulling Ruby into a deep kiss.

* * *

**A/N: hanasaku-shijin had said something about a piggy-back day for the FNDM, where ya write or draw your OTPs giving piggy-back rides to their significant other. I don't think it became a thing unfortunately, but this is my contribution to that concept.**


	14. Double Trouble

**A/N: Someone suggested Jaune x Malachite Twins. More friendship than romance, cuz I couldn't think of a decent romance thing. I feel terrible tho because I forgot who sent in the prompt and can't find out where the msg went ;^; sowwies. I hope whoever it was that sent it in sees this and enjoys the story.**

* * *

Jaune had never been to a bar before; never had a reason to. At this moment it would be his first time being in one, and he wasn't sure what kind of experience to expect from it.

All of team JNPR was with him, along with teams RWBY, CFVY, and Sun and Neptune from SSSN. Unsurprisingly, the idea to go out clubbing belonged to Yang, Nora, and Neptune collectively; with Neptune saying that he'd have a great time dancing and could probably pick up some ladies if he was lucky.

Jaune wasn't feeling particularly confident though, preferring to sit back in a booth while many of the others danced.

On the other side of the booth Ruby and Weiss sat close together, trying to make conversation over the noise of the crowd and music. Velvet and Yatsuhashi weren't very active on the dance floor, opting to sit inside the booth and eat treats. On the other hand, Coco was the type to be more engaging, dragging Fox with her to the dance floor despite his resistance.

Everyone else was out on the floor dancing, enjoying themselves without restraint. Pyrrha and Nora were laughing as they got Ren to dance another one of their choreographed routines together. Jaune smiled as he watched them, glad that they were having a good time.

He was mostly idle as he sat there, taking sips from his cup of juice every now and then. He noticed Neptune walking over to him, a confident stride with every step.

"Hey man! What are you doing over here? You should be out on the dance floor busting some moves and impressing the ladies." The blue haired boy quipped.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"I'm just not really feeling it tonight. Only feel like taking it easy, you know?"

Neptune nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I got ya. Just chilling out, that's cool man."

"Well, if you change your mind don't be shy to go on the dance floor; you've got some sick moves dude, it'd be a shame to hide them."

Jaune smiled at him, Neptune taking that as an affirmative then taking his leave.

Jaune stayed seated a while longer, contemplating whether he should go dance with his teammates or stay put. He put the thought on hold for nature was calling and he couldn't ignore it.

Excusing himself from the booth he made his way to the back area where the public restrooms were. On the way there he noticed two girls bickering with each other.

Both girls looked very similar to each other, as if they were looking at a mirror. Their different outfits were the only things that made it easy to tell them apart.

Jaune had just passed by them when he was suddenly jerked backwards, stumbling to keep his balance while someone dragged him along.

"What do you think you're doing with that guy Melanie?" One of the girls said.

"Well, Militia, if you must know I thought we could have him help us decide." The girl, Melanie, said while still dragging Jaune behind her.

"And what if he doesn't want to help us?" Militia raised her hands in the air exasperated.

Melanie had let go of Jaune, having him stand in front of them with an expectant look.

"Then he'll have to deal with it." Melanie said with a scoff. We just need him so we can end this dumb argument." Melanie looked him straight in the eyes, causing Jaune to look off to the side nervously.

"Fine then. He better be useful." Militia said with a small pout, crossing her arms.

"Um, don't I get a say in this?" Jaune said tentatively.

"No!" The twins shouted in unison.

"O-Okay."

Jaune gulped nervously. What did these two girls want with him?

"So, uh, what am I supposed to do?"

Melanie rolled her eyes while Militia clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"You're supposed to help us decide which one of us is cuter, duh!" Militia stated.

"Excuse me, _what_?"

"You heard her, so tell us which one of us is cuter. Me," Melanie said pointing to herself, "or her." She finished, pointing to Militia.

Jaune looked between the two girls anxiously. Why did he have to get into weird situations like this?

Though, as he continued looking between the two girls, he began to notice small details about them that set them apart. Sure their faces looked the same, but it was only to a certain extent.

Militia's features seemed soft, a sort of childish aspect to them, but not enough to denote from her actual age. She seemed to show her emotions more readily than her sister; her face lighting up when she became avid in conversation. She was very expressive in her demeanor, often gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

Melanie seemed to appear a bit more mature; her brows often arched appraisingly when she spoke to someone. Her face seemed to never reveal her true intentions and was often emotionless. She wasn't as active as her sister when it came to gestures, but it seemed she could demand enough attention from a person with her strong voice.

"Well, I think you both are cute. I don't know what all the fuss is about." He shrugged noncommittally.

"What?! That's cheating, you can't pick both of us." Militia said, her face heating up from the compliment nonetheless.

"She's right, you can't just pick both of us. It's got to be one." Melanie had a light dusting of pink tinting her cheeks, but her face didn't reveal any certain emotion.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side. "I don't see why not. It's the truth. Both of you have traits that make each of you ideally attractive to any guy." Jaune spoke honestly, and the twins could not deny the truth in his words.

"Oh. Um, well, thank you. I suppose." Melanie said quietly, her stoic façade finally vanishing as she regarded Jaune in a new light.

"I still think I'm cuter though." Militia crossed her arms again, looking away from Jaune.

"How can you say that after what he just said?" Melanie looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Because it's true. Nyeeh!" Militia was sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Ugh! You're such a kid!"

"Whatever granny, at least that makes me younger and cuter than you."

Jaune silently tip-toed away from the twins, their debate renewed once more. Managing a few feet from them, he rushed into the restroom. If he had to wait any longer his bladder would have burst.

When he came back out he found the twins, now having Neptune as their audience and judge.

Jaune snuck around them, and made it safely to the booth.

_Sorry Neptune, but I'm not getting stuck in that again._


	15. Dance On Air

It was time.

She'd fought against it for so long. Always watching, always waiting. Waiting for the time to be right. For the moment that would be perfect and forever emblazoned in the memories of their fellow students. She had no reason to wait any longer. All of their training led up to this moment, and Nora wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

"Ren. This. Is. HAPPENING!" Nora announced to her partner with dramatic flair. She watched Ren with excitement blazing in her eyes, waiting for his response.

The young man looked at Nora in amusement, then with some confusion as he gazed out to their other two teammates moving onto the spacious dance floor.

"Wait. What is happening?" He said in mild bemusement.

Nora shook her head with a smile, grabbing the boy's hand as they advanced toward Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha had noticed their approach and paused their dance. The two dancers had recognized the glint in Nora's eyes; a sign that was best not to be ignored, and at once realized what to do.

Immediately Jaune and Pyrrha pulled away from each other and continued to dance, but in a manner that was far different from expected in a ballroom scene. Once Ren caught on, Nora and himself joined in on the routine they had practiced so much for.

Nora could hear the cheers and whoops of encouragement from the crowd surrounding them. She could see the smiles of onlookers, the smiles of her friends as they danced together in sync. Nora couldn't help but release the laughter that bubbled up inside of her. It was thrilling and delightful, it was all so wonderful to be able to enjoy this time with her team like this.

Eventually the team split apart into their respective pairs. Their choreography not planned far enough to perform anything more. Nora was satisfied with being able to even have the chance to do it at all.

Ren looked to her with a smile, his eyes a warm ember from the earlier blaze of thrill. Nora giggled, giving him a bright smile of her own before they began to dance to their own rhythm. Their bodies moving fluidly with one another that no other person could ever manage to compete with their synchronicity.


	16. The Best Kept Secrets Are Never Told

They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later. Yang just wished she had never found it in the first place.

She stood atop the rooftop of the dorms, overlooking the edge onto the lamp lit pathways below. However, her focus wasn't on the landscape below her.

Her body shook as she stared at the photo in her hand, before crushing it in a fierce grip. Her nostrils flared as she attempted to control the rage threatening to erupt from within her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, slowly exhaling long steady breaths from her mouth to calm herself. It seemed to work, as her vexation subsided and her inferno became a small flame.

Yang opened her eyes and looked at her closed fist, the memory of what she held there attempting to coax the fire of her fury once more. She didn't let her anger succeed; snuffing out the emotion before it could take root in her being again. Yang sighed tiredly, slowly uncurling her fingers until the crumpled wad of a photo became visible.

She watched its feeble attempt to bloom, to straighten itself into its former shape. Yang watched it until it could unfurl no longer, and with a glint of crimson in her eyes, she watched it burn.

Yang gazed upon the flames dancing and licking along the photo. She stared at it until there were only ashes, and those she scattered in the wind. She waited a moment longer, waiting until the chill made her shiver.

Yang made her way into the building, slowly trekking back to her dorm room with an odd sense of solace. Entering the room she looked at her teammates slumbering peacefully in their dreams. Her eyes lingered on Ruby's bunk, emotions flickering beneath her lilac irises.

She would protect her sister from all the cruel things in this world. A fraudulent idea that she knew very well she couldn't maintain.

Ruby didn't have to know. Ruby didn't need to know.

Some secrets were better kept as such.


End file.
